1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of monitoring software components and more specifically, to the monitoring and recovering of software components associated with medical diagnostics instruments.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is an ongoing trend of more and more diagnostics instruments becoming connected via a communication network for both monitoring and managing purposes. One of the characteristics of the data being processed is that it is usually private medical data. This requirement imposes, inter alia, data security measures. Additionally, as diagnostics instruments may be required around the clock, it would be advantageous to reduce mean time between failures of the diagnostics instrument.